The Short Life of Alice Cullen Chapter 1
by rettemich12
Summary: HI! Okay this is about the few months before alice cullen became a vampire, I'm basing this on what I think should happpen! Unforntunatley its only going tooo be two or three chapters  very short  As stated  in the Title! Well I hope you enjoy! Review!


The short story of the day Alice Cullen turned into a vampire…

I was walking around town with my sister Cynthia looking for new and interesting things too buy. A few men would smile and wink at us and we'd turn away to blush and giggle. Today had been a wonderful day me and James had become closer than ever before. Today we met under the Apple Orchard tree. We sat there and had a picnic. My James was beautiful. Blonde hair, pale skin like mine, and amazing and intoxicating scent and his alluring smile.

We first met when I was walking through a dark alley too get home one night. I didn't realize I was lost until I was in an unfamiliar part of the neighborhood. A man came behind me and grabbed me.

I screamed as loud as I could but my cry for help was blocked by the man's giant hand. I remember it very clearly "You're a pretty one." He had said and then we heard footsteps and a low growl. As I was struggling too be free while the man was distracted he shoved me hard against the wall and tore my dress. I screamed once more as the man turned me too face him and struck me in the face. He scratched my cheek with his knife. As he had been starting too strangle me the pain was gone all the sudden from my throat. A loud shrieking growl came from the side of me. I walked backwards in fear hearing the shrieks from the man. I tripped and fell onto the floor as something touched my shoulder. I jumped and looked behind me. A kind and gentle voice came from above me. "Are you alright Miss?" He held out his hand and I hesitated. "I won't hurt you." He said with kind trusting eyes. I took his hand as he lifted me up. "A young lady shouldn't be in this part of town. Did that bastard hurt you?" He said looking at me. I couldn't speak for I was awestruck by his beautiful face. I couldn't help but stare, "Miss?" He asked.

"Oh um yes I think I'm alright." I said touching my face. His eyes were a deep red an odd color, maybe it was just the lighting in the alley. He touched my face were I had been struck, I flinched and he frowned. "Let me get you some help." He said putting his arm around my waste. "Okay" I said without thinking, I wanted too go anywhere this man was going.

We ended up at his little house three blocks away. He set me on the couch (He starting too carry me after he saw I was limping) he came back with wet cloth. He washed my wound and dried it. "I don't have anything too help your throat it looks as if there might be some bruising.' He brushed my neck and kissed my cheek wear my scratches were. I turned a light pink and looked down. "Thank you for your kind help." I said quietly. "Your welcome, what's your name if you don't mind me asking? " My name is Mary Alice Brandon" I said looking up and smiling. "What's yours?" "My name is James Curtis Lee." He said with a beautiful mesmerizing smile.

After we got acquainted he walked me home and told my parents the story. A rabid dog had attacked the man; James came running as he heard a young woman screaming. My parents were grateful and thanked him for his generosity too save me. "It was my pleasure; this is a beautiful young lady. I could never let a man torture a women like Mary Alice." He had said in a loving tone looking at me. I blushed and thanked him once more and said Goodnight. As I walked too my room my sister had been saying how handsome he was and lucky I am. "Were not even together he is a kind gentlemen. Goodnight." I said abruptly. I slept peacefully that night dreaming of James Curtis Lee.

Every day after that I saw him in town at the sewing store I worked at, he would drop in too say Hello. Then on late nights he would walk me home, we decided too go too a church dinner that evening. It was Christmas Eve my favorite time of the year, joyous children, presents, delicious food, dances, everything I could want. The night had been perfect, we ate a wonderful meal and in the end we got caught under the missile toe. Everyone laughed and told us too kiss and so we did. As my lips touched his there was a certain feeling that made me all fuzzy inside. It was love, I was in love with James and I think he lived me, or so I hoped.

I realized that I was daydreaming as my sister had been talking the whole time. "Mary didn't you hear a word I said?" she said impatiently. "Um you want too find a Beau as nice as my James?" I said with uncertainty." Lucky guess…" she grumbled. I laughed and saw James around the corner. "Oh you go on ahead I'm going too talk with James" I rushed without hesitate and ran too him. James saw me and smiled, "My Mary!" He hugged me and kissed my lips. I always blushed when he kissed me. "What would you like too do tonight?" he asked casually. "I'm not sure I haven't really thought of anything else we can do."

"Well why don't we go for a moonlight dinner under the apple Orchard tree?"

"That sounds wonderful James." I said smiling.

"Perfect I will meet you there at seven" He kissed my cheek and walked away down the street. I thought about tonight as I walked home through the busy streets.

I was sitting on a soft, long cloth as I was waiting for James. He was a few minutes late but that shouldn't bother me, love is worth waiting for. Suddenly I heard the trees rustle behind me, I turned around and felt the cold wind brush my shoulders. I tried hugging myself too warm up but it was a bit too cold for it too make a difference. If James were here he would have held me in his big, strong arms. I would be curled up very tiny against him, I was a small person. All the sudden a scene rushed out in my head, I couldn't see the lake or moon in front of me I saw a dark room like a cell. James came out from the darkness and in the background there was a high pitched scream and crying. I started too loose control I couldn't handle it, the picture seemed so vivid in my mind that I fell to the ground and screamed. The vision came too a halt and vanished I could see the Full moons reflection in the river. I wiped my face and realized I was sweating; at least I wasn't cold anymore…

I had gone home that night too afraid too stay out me tried too tell my parents but they denied it, they said I must have falling asleep and had a nightmare but this wasn't a nightmare…


End file.
